A Warrior in Waiting
by simply-cherryblossom
Summary: In her mother's last moments in life, she has said something Sakura must fulfill. Dark lurks around the corner and she must deliver powers to Syaoran, the heir. Along with delivering this 'power' comes her service. A service meant to be kept from him.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: _Syaoran lost the mother he always thought he never had in a tragic event. He grew up powerful and cold. Along him stood the most faithful servant he will ever come to know, Sakura. She is lady at heart and a strong warrior in total, who is Sakura really in Syaoran's life?_

* * *

**A Warrior in Waiting**

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

It was always gloomy in this side of the kingdom. The irony is, the palace stood here. Many always thought that the kingdom will be doomed, just by the mere sight of its darkly shaded edges due to the lack of sunshine hitting the well-smoothened brick walls. The mystery of the palace gloomy state lies within the place itself…

Long auburn tresses whipped randomly as the owner tried desperately to fix it into a bun shape. It took moments for her hair to be tied in its perfect state, staring one more time into the mirror she gave a worried look before deciding to put on her servant hat. She gave a heavy sigh and gave a rueful glance at her servant clothes before leaving her quarters.

It was indeed a sunny day, that is, just not inside the palace. The clouds seem to like crowding on top of the castle and _almost_everyone in the palace gloomed about it.

"Nadeshiko!" someone called from the opposite side of the corridor. She whipped her head on that direction and gave a small acknowledgment.

"The little prince asks for you assistance!" the other servant respectably said "I swear to the gods that he only shows what little affection he is allowed to show to you" and continued the rest of the phrase with a low mumble of words.

She heard it of course. "Yes, I will be there shortly"

"Good, wait him any longer he may start throwing his arrogant tantrums to all the servants who happen to pass by his chamber"

She bowed and quickly excused herself, determined to go directly to the little prince.

* * *

He has been waiting for her after he demandingly asked for her presence. He always liked Nadeshiko-san, he was as close to a mother he had never had. Although he never showed affections showing what he really felt for the servant it seemed that she knew it anyway. She was always there comforting him when his father scolded him on a day filled with failure, especially with his training. He is but just 10, a young kid filled with so many responsibilities. He hated it but learned to live with it. It was his fate after all, to lead his kingdom at an appropriate age. Nadeshiko was always there to help him live through the day. Comforting him just what he thinks a mother would do. She would often tell him to think of her as his mother, he would refuse but deep inside him his heart is smiling in contentment. Nadeshiko once told him that she had a daughter 3 years younger than him who lived just outside the palace wall. He didn't know if he should be jealous or angry toward her daughter. She was so lucky to have a mother like Nadeshiko-san. She is so selfless and amiable.

He heard a soft knock on his door and glanced at the door before barking "come in!"

* * *

Nadeshiko knocked softly and waited for the prince's acknowledgement on her gesture.

"Come in!" she heard, and quickly and yet gracefully opened the door and bowed at the little prince before her. He reminds her so much of her daughter, so cute! Little prince Syaoran had a fully built cheek with just a tint of roundness in it. He had those glassy auburn eyes that showed little feelings in his surrounding, just the way his father grew him up to be. His messy chocolate hair stood out among other princes, not just because of its colour, but also the kind of way his hair would go to every direction in a more artsy and graceful manner. It was neither too neat nor too messy; it was just in between both. He was unique! And she treated him like her own child.

She smiled at him and gave a curtsy. "Your highness…"

"Hello Nadeshiko-san" he said in a dry manner but showed a tint of adoration. "How is your day going so far?"

"So far so good, prince Syaoran" she smiled and sat on the floor when the prince gestured her to sit. Later he sat Indian style and faced her.

"How about you, how is your day going so far?" She asked. He gave a sideway glance, as if thinking deeply on what to say. "I hope it will go well…" he replied shortly. "Would you like to tell me more of your life?" he continued with a question.

"Hmmm….Well, I have to children, one I have told you is a girl, and the other is a boy" she smiled at him "The boy is named Touya, he soon will join the army and I hope that someday, he will stand beside you as a loyal subject"

"I will become a strong king someday and I hope to meet him soon…how about your daughter?"

My answer never came, because after he asked that question I heard a noise just outside the door, calling my name. I gave a glance at the prince, "May I?"

He nodded and I quickly popped my head outside the door.

"Thank God! Nadeshiko-san!! You must go home immediately!! I think your family needs your presence at home!" said a servant. I turned pale, hoping for the best yet It seemed to not been working because I know, that something tragic is bound to happen. I dashed out of the door completely forgetting the presence of his royal highness just behind me. I ran and ran until I reached my home and was met by not the prettiest sight of all…

* * *

She has forgotten I was just behind her back. I heard it all, I surmise something bad must have happen to her family to have her forgotten a presence of someone important. Without a word of good-bye she just left. I hope nothing bad would happen to her and her family, and yet, he felt his prayers may not be answered. He waited and waited, it took so many hours before a small chaos irrupted from some passing servants who seemed to have been to occupied with what they were gossiping about to remember they were so nearby his bed chamber…

"She is gone…Nadeshiko-san I mean." A servant said in a somewhat lowly yet loud voice.

"How could that have happened?!" said another servant nervously and he heard her cry in sorrow. A servant who must have known Nadeshiko very well said. "She was still smiling so brightly this morning…how could things go so awry the next time?"

In his room, he had gone completely frozen. _Nadeshiko-san dead? But wasn't he just talking to her this morning? Must these good-for-nothing servants play pranks on me? A prince?!_ He angrily thought.

It took him moments to finally recover before he forcefully pulled the door open and stepped out the door. He made his presence known and glared at the servants. "How dare you lowly servants talk such things in my palace and in my presence too? Nadeshiko-san is not dead! She won't be dead! Do you hear me?! Now leave!" He ordered.

The servants scurried away and left him after he had ordered them to leave. He was about to enter his chamber when he saw his father. For once he saw his father let down his guard. "I'm so sorry, I know you adored her…I'm just so sorry…"

Right then and there, I knew I won't be able to see her smile again…and right there and then I have realized that I have lost another mother…

He cried on her grave when everyone left, and vowed this would be the last tear he will shed…forever…

* * *

"_Be strong…my child…for him. Serve him…as best as you…could. Be a lady at heart and a strong…warrior in total…live on, he…need's you…" those were her mother's last word before her hand dropped lifelessly on the floor._

* * *

**Next Chapter:** _Nadeshiko is still part of chapter one. In this part, I will only let you see what really happened when she arrived home. Also, this will be the chapter where Sakura appears after 9 years._

I have finally written another story after 2-3 years? Last time I wrote I think I was either 12 or 14...And now I am 16. XD

REVIEW!! PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 1: Insufferable Woman

**Thank you for reviewing… I appreciated it! A lot!**

**Otaku Nayami**- Thank you so much! Sorry for the long update, Exams…haha

**PaCT**- I updated! Yay!

**lilmissmex3**-Thank you very much! And here's what happened to Nadeshiko!

**Musette Fujiwara**- Well, I haven't really went deeper to how Sakura will be more connected to Syaoran. I think I kind of went back to a blurry connection…I will fix that somehow…)

**y-chan**-Unfortunately, I am quite confuse on how Nadeshiko looks like, so for now let us put it this way…that she looks similar to Sakura…okay?

**hiei lovers**-Thank you very much…and here's what happens next…hope it will satisfy you again?

**brightestoflights**- another thank you to you!! Yay!

**Niha**l-Ah, yes, I read it after reading your review and I did notice my messed up way of writing. Read my A/N

.**ffgirl-07**- I'm glad it caught you attention…haha….hope this one catches you once again.

**lhaine07**- you will see how she will end up…no sickness.

(**Author's Note:** I know, my recent chapter was a bit messy, I mean the way I have written it. The reason behind the messy format is because I've been trying to type a story in a different way, which will probably make this chapter a bit messy, On chapter 3, I might go back to the traditional way of writing here in Fanfiction…that is if FF have a traditional way of writing…there is right?? My exams just ended so thank heavens! Merry Christmas to all!! I hope this chapter is fine…REVIEW!!)

**A Warrior in Waiting**

**Chapter 1:**

_**Past: Nadeshiko**_

_As soon as she heard the maid's untimely news about her family, she quickly rushed out the prince's room. Fear made her blood run cold. She ran faster never looking back and never apologized to who ever she hit. Reaching her family is her priority now. She gave a deep sigh as she saw her house nearing her view. No one was around, which was odd since there is always someone around her home. This only heightened her fear, something must have happened! Something far more worst than the news this maid had laid down before her a moment ago. She was tired of running…but it was needed._

_She reached her home and was met by the most morbid sight. Her husband lay bloodied on the floor, lifeless. She couldn't shed a tear, the shock was still there. She looked around the house and there __laid__ her son, her…son. She remembered telling the prince that in the future, her son Touya would be beside him…she quickly rush to her son, and was relieved to find him still breathing, she needed to hide him…he didn't look to critical so moving him wouldn't be a danger. She looked around and everything looked ransacked. She went outside and spotted some thick bushes. She neared the bushes and found her __daughter, scared and crying silent tears. __ 'Sakura' she thought. She hid Touya along with her and hugged her tightly. "It's alright honey, mommy is here…" Sakura's chubby little hands reached her back and hugged her back. With one last squeeze, she looked at Touya then to Sakura one more time and smiled. "Everything is going to be okay, stay with onii-chan okay?" Sakura nodded. Nadeshiko left her daughter and her son and she quickly left before they find them._

_Those men who killed her husband and almost killed her son was most probably after the treasure, the kingdom entrusted to the Kinomoto family. A treasure the Kinomoto family have been guarding for the last 100 years, only to be given to rightful heir. For this time, its heir is going to be Li Syaoran. She stopped as she sensed the presence of the enemy_

* * *

_"Nadeshiko Kinomoto, my master asks for the __sacred__ power of the book" the man gruffly said before continuing with a maniacal laugh "Hand it over, hence you will meet the same fate as your husband…"_

_This angered Nadeshiko and attacked the enemy "Never!! I will never give it to the likes of you, tell your master that Nadeshiko Kinomoto __will bring__ secret of the sacred book to her grave!!" _

_"Well then, I have my answer" The mad said sent Nadeshiko flying towards the tree with a deep cut. Blood went out of Nadeshiko's mouth as her frail body hit the tree with a powerful impact. The impact made her weaker than she already was with all the running. With her hazy sight she looked at the man moving towards her preparing for one last strike. She smiled one more time and closed her eyes ready for her death. "Any last words?" the man asked. Nadeshiko smiled and said "Yes…__you look like human with a pig's nose.__" __She said dryly while looking straight at his eyes then smiled "I have always wanted to say something mean…" then closed her eyes. With an angry roar from the enemy he was about to strike her when a sound from a nearby bush distracted him. _

_"Eat this you pig face!" an angry shout came from the bush and rained the enemy with poisonous daggers. Before falling to the ground with one last shout of remaining strength and will the man strike Nadeshiko with a deep slash, leaving her bleeding__ fast__. Nadeshiko let out a piercing scream of pain before panting heavily on the ground._

* * *

_**Past: Sakura**_

_"Mother!!" Sakura shouted. She ran towards her mother and saw her bleeding incessantly . Her mother looked at her and smiled._

"_Be strong…my child…for him. Serve him…as best as you…could. Be a lady at heart and a strong…warrior in total…live on, he…need's you…" those were her mother's last word before her hand dropped lifelessly on the floor._

* * *

_**10 years later…**_

During those 10 years, Sakura Kinomoto trained herself to be a good warrior. She trained herself in the woods, rise early in the morning and sleep late in the evening. She trained herself within the wee hours of the morning till the late night of the evening. Her brother Touya Kinomoto, lived well after their tragic past. For the first 4 years, he trained himself with Sakura in the woods and after that he enrolled himself in the kingdom's military training. He is now a General of the Superior army. Just like what there parents had always dreamed about, he now stands beside the king, Li Syaoran.

One may think that with all the training Sakura had put herself in, she wouldn't know how to act like a proper maid, but in fact she still does…

The sacred power of the books, also known as the clow cards holds a large amount of mana, A power feared by all. This book was entrusted to the Kinomoto family, the book that her mother has protected until her death. Now, it is her turn to protect it, no it's now time to give it to the rightful owner. For this she will now enter herself inside the palace to work as a maid. This was a task needed to guard His Majesty.

_**---3 days later---**_

Sakura found herself in front of the palace gate. She looked at the large gate and gave a heavy smile. _'This is it Sakura! It's a good thing Touya specially told the king to hire me to be a maid in the palace for my so called hardworking talents and my monstrous strength…way to go!' _Sakura bitterly smiled at the thought of her 'monstrous strength' Expect Touya to sprout those kinds of words.

"Kinomoto Sakura" she stated her name to the guard and he quickly bowed and let her in. Her brother must have informed the guard about her arrival. She bowed to the guard and quickly led herself towards the palace's main entrance. There she was met by the head butler, Wei. Nice sort of man.

"Good morning, Ms. Kinomoto" Wei greeted with a bow. I smiled and bowed at him too. "I will now lead you to your quarter and you must start working immediately…ask the other maids on which tasks to start first" he instructed. She kept nodding to all the instructions he gave her and bowed when he opened her room's door. "Thank you Wei-san"

_**---Meanwhile---**_

_**Syaoran:**_

"General Kinomoto, I see that this person who refered to me, the maid I mean, has arrived. Sakura is her name am I correct?" Syaoran asked while staring at the graceful walk of the woman who had just eneterd his palace's premises. Her waist length auburn hair bounced lightly with her graceful walk. '_She reminds me of someone…__'_ He thought. Syaoran thougth some more before dismissing it.

"Yes, Sakura is her name… Syaoran sama" Touya said.

"I hope she will serve me well"

"That she will, she had lived a well principled life and the last thing she will do is disappoint you."

"You seem to know her well…"

"Hmm…quite well."

**---****ooo---**

_**Sakura:**_

Sakura is dressed in her maid outfit. Black puffed sleeved dress with a white apron over, a typical maid uniform. Oh, with this white maid cap on top of her head. She was wondering in the corridors, she was ordered to bring this tea to the King. Many feared the King for his so-called quick temper and refused to hand this tray of tea to his room. Sakura quickly took this opportunity to meet the person she is to guard with her life.

With all those confusing corridors that led to whatever places, she had finally reached the King's room. He must be mad for waiting so long for his tea. Well, wasn't exactly her fault, she is after all new. With a soft knock on the door she readied herself for the awaited moment.

**---ooo---**

**Syaoran :**

Syaoran heard a soft knock on his door. _'Good god! What took the tea so long to get here?! That maid an earful…' _ He opened the door only to be surprised with face that has haunted him, she looked like…Nadeshiko…_ 'Nah, can't be…'_

Trying to regain his almost ruined composure he straightened his shoulders and opened his mouth to speak… "What took you so long servant?!" He reprimanded. He expected this maid to be scared, but she remained straight face, only staring at him and this kind of unarmed him. " Good heavens! With the speed you were going at before my tea arrives the whole household will be asleep?! Are you new?!"

_**Sakura:**_

Sakura looked at her pocket watch. "I believe my 'Speed' is what you can call average, and it took me just 5 minutes to get here considering your room is at least a building away from the kitchen and yes, I am new" She replied frankly and dryly. Syaoran tried his best not to twitch his eye. _'Just who…the hell is this insufferable woman!?…Good heavens! What is the matter with her? No one dares answer me that way…' _

"How dare you answer me in that manner?" He demanded.

"My apologies…" Sakura bowed "But a lady must answer with complete honesty and so I have"

Syaoran let out a howl of frustration. "Out! Out!" he pointed to the direction he was ordering this insufferable woman to go to. "But, sir I'm not even inside your room, and your tea?" Sakura replied with an innocent face, trying her best not to laugh, but oh! What great fun, although if her brother finds out about this, she will be reprimanded in a span of 3 hours. Quite vexing, but at this moment, it's quite worth it.

"OUT of my sight!!"

"Tea?" Sakura asked one more time and quickly dashed out of his sight when she saw the King fuming angrily at her. He looked like he was about to explode.

_**Syaoran:**_

"If I see you again, you are so going to get it!"

* * *

**Please REVIEW! Merry Christmas once again to everyone!! Hope you guys give me some candy sweet reviews!!**

**I'm really sorry if this chapter turns out messy , **


End file.
